Mind, Body, and Soul
by wolvester
Summary: The X-Men have picked up a young Mutant that needs their help.  A Bad man is after him because of his powers.  Can the X-Men help or will they become victims themselves. This is part of the Elder Brothers series.  James/Yuriko, Victor/OC, Ororo, Charles, Scott, Rogue, Hank, Jean, and a few OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Pick Up

Mind, Body, and Soul

This is my second fan fic using the Elder Brothers and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: The X-Men have picked up a young Mutant that needs their help. A Bad man is after him because of his powers. Can the X-Men help or will they become victims themselves.

Chapter 1: The Pick Up

Early Morning:

It was early morning and James was sitting enjoying the quiet. He had his sketch pad out. He was seating on his favorite rock overlooking the small pond. Only a hand full of people knew about the small pond on the back side of the property. He was making a new sketch of Xavier's. He had names it – The House that Xavier Built. At the center of the picture was the house itself. In the upper right hand corner was Professor Charles Xavier in his ever present dapper suit and wheel chair. In the left side were head shots of all of his adult students, past and present. In the lower half of the frame, were all of the current kids at play during various things that only kids can do with a smile. He had the older students on one side and the younger students on the other side of the paper.

He and Victor would be practicing with the FERAL FURY this morning. Back at Alkali Lake, Victor had used it when Jimmy was close to passing out and then he used it again back at the Mansion when Jimmy was FULLY passed out. In the past, if either Jimmy or Victor was unconscious, the FERAL FURY was out of the fight. Also they both had to be Feral in order to both maintain and keep the FERAL FURY open via the Elder Bond. They wanted to play some it and see what they could do. Per their arrangement with SHIELD, the Langley boys no longer could track their energy signature, so they didn't have to worry about the eye in the sky catching them on tape anymore.

"What are ya Sketching this time Jimmy?" Victor inquired looking at the pad. He never really understood why Jimmy did the sketches, but he had come to appreciate them. Based on the price he had to pay for some of the Collections, they had lost track over the decades, the Art World placed a high value on his Brother's sketches as well. They would be very rich men is Jimmy ever decided to sell some of his Collections or even do some special Exhibits to a few Museums.

Jimmy put the pad down and faced his Brother. "Marie asked me to make one for the Mansion with all of them in it for the main hall. I'm just having trouble doing it the way I want it. Ya ready to play?"

Jimmy opened the door to the Elder Bond but didn't go Feral. He didn't tape his inner Beast. He watched Victor's eye change to FERAL BLACK. He watched his hands move and saw the orangish-yellow light begin to grow in between them. Jimmy reached in his mind and closed the Elder Bond. The light in Victor's hands disappeared. Jimmy opened it again and the light reappeared without the buildup. Both Ferals had noted the addition of their Mates in the trees overlooking the pond. Jimmy noticed that Lupa's eyes were FERAL BLACK as well. He told Victor to turn it off. Victor's eyes became blue again, while his own were going FERAL BLACK. Lupa's eyes were green again, but Yuri's eyes were going FERAL BLACK. He too could make energy balls and bands without his Brother being Feral. This was new. They would have to play with it some more. He also wanted to know why their Mates eyes were now changing colors with them as they access the Elder Bond.

When they fought as the Elder Brothers, their eyes were always FERAL BLACK. They were in control of themselves, but the Elder Bond had always changed their eyes. He didn't like the idea of their Mates being too closely linked with them while they used the FERAL FURY. The one time, someone had knocked Victor out; his head had exploded from the backlash. They had been left for dead on the battlefield; it had taken him 5 days to wake up. Victor had taken 6 days. He didn't want their Mates getting any of the Elder Bond backlash if something went belly up. They were going to have to work on creating some type of mental shields that would keep their Mates out. Neither Mate was going to like it, but he knew from experience the backlash could potentially kill either of them. Lupa healing factor was the slowest of all of them. He wasn't sure if she could heal brain damage. The psychic backlash could literally fry Lupa's brain. Yuri's healing factor was second only to his own, but she didn't have a lot of experience with working thru pain. Their Mate-Bond and Soul-Bond helped her immensely when channeling pain, but learning to work through pain was something she that would come to her with age and experience. If he wasn't there to help her channel the pain; the risk was that the shock of it to her system could kill her from the pain. Pain could kill if it was strong enough.

The Brothers would work more on the shielding tomorrow. Now it was time for Breakfast with their Mates. The two cabins nestled in the woodlands in the back of the property had been a great idea. It allowed the Ferals privacy with their respective Mates and kept them close enough to the house so they could help out if needed. They usually had breakfast at one of the Brother's cabin, but took the rest of their meals at the Mansion unless one or both of their Mates wanted to do something special.

The pickup:

It had been a relatively simple thing to get a 14 year old African American boy from his home to the School. His Mother, Amanda Rogers, had called Xavier's after hearing about his school being Mutant friendly. She was a single Mother, her Husband had died in the Gulf War and her Son had just manifested as a mutant. His name was Matthew Rogers. He was polite. Your typical middle class teenager; but after the accident he had had nothing but trouble at school. Unlike, most of the kids at the School, his Mother didn't want to give him up; she just wanted him to be safe. The last fight at his school resulted in him getting a broken arm.

He had manifested at his middle school during biology class. He had made two laboratory animals switch bodies: a bird and fish. A light had come out of his hands when he was bumped and he switched the animals. Both animals had died shortly thereafter and he had passed out. The bird had drowned itself and the fish had suffocated itself. It should have been a normal pick, simple in and out.

Professor Xavier was going to pick-up the boy along with Storm and Wolverine. Both Matt and his Mother liked the Professor and Matt was going to go to the School. They were about to out of the house and back to the car, when another Mutant showed up calling himself: Mr. Sinister. He had come for Boy as well. He started hurling energy bolts at the X-Men. Wolverine had taken a hit meant for Ms. Rogers' and Xavier. Storm was shooting lightning bolts to get Mr. Sinister to retreat. It worked. The only problem was when Matt got scared his powers manifested. The light surrounded Storm, Wolverine, and Xavier. When it faded, all of them passed out; along with Matt.

Amanda couldn't wake up anyone, so she did the only thing she could think of – she called the School for help.

Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters:

Yuri was in the middle of her cool down routine after working with Victor. He was showing her how to use her claws to climb trees or other surfaces if needed. The trick was the length of the tips. You could climb almost anything if your grips were right. In the back of her mind, she suddenly felt a warmth. She smiled at the feeling. Jimmy often sent her little reassurances throughout the day; that he loved her and was pleased with her. She was stilling getting use of having his present in her mind. She closed her eyes and accessed her Bonds with her Mate. She was sure it had come from him; as nothing was going one with her. The second she accessed the Soul-Bond, she was caught up in a drowning sensation. It was as if her entire being was sucked out of her body violently. Then her Soul-Bond with Jimmy was suddenly severed as well. The place he had been in her mind was gone. Her body started to react to the sudden elimination of her Bond and she felt shooting, stabbing pains in her mind and body. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stand. She started to fall. She barely heard herself say "Jimmy" before she saw blackness.

Victor had seen the faraway look in Yuri's eyes and started to put the training equipment away. He knew she was accessing her Bonds with his Brother. It was what newly Mated Feral did. He and Lupa had done it as well early in their relationship. They still did, but not as much. He refrained from commenting to Yuri about it. He's get on Jimmy later for distracting her during a workout and not focusing while he was out on a pick up. Yuri was a bit on the sensitive side. She had never had any siblings or a Pack and tended to take any form of correction very hard. She desperately wanted to please her new Mate and Pack. Lupa would work with her on that, but until then he would keep his teasing to himself. The last comment he had made to her; had gotten him cuffed by both his Brother and his Mate. He was teasing and hadn't meant to make Yuri cry. Youth! Victor's head shot up; when he scented the pain rolling off of Yuri. He instinctively caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. She was stiff in his arms and he barely caught her gasped "Jimmy," before she passed out. He scooped her up and ran for the Medical Lab. The pickup must have gone bad.

Jean and Beast were examining something under the microscope when Victor can tear into the Lab. Yuri was limp in his arms. "Victor – put her on the table. What happened? Victor are you OK?" Jean was moving towards them as she noticed the pained look on Victor's face as well.

Victor lay Yuri down, just as his own head had exploded in pain. It felt as if Jimmy had torn out Victor's side of the Elder Bond connection. This was a different feeling from when Jimmy had been mad at him. Jimmy hadn't just shut psi-link door. It felt like he had been blasted away from the door in his own mind. He growled at Jimmy inside his head, but Jimmy wasn't there just this unfamiliar presents. Something was in the space his Brother should be occupying but it wasn't his Brother. He noticed Red was asking him some questions and focused on what she was saying. "Yuri just passed out. She called Jimmy's name and fell out. Something isn't right with that pickup. I can't feel Jimmy any more in my head either. He shut both of us out."

Meanwhile Upstairs

The phone was ringing and Scott Summer's was heard saying" Xavier's, Scott speaking how my I help you. Please calm down Ms. Rogers', we'll dispatch a team to come and pick them up. They will be there within the 30 minutes. Just try and keep everyone comfortable. Please try to keep your Son calm if he should awake. We don't need any additional accidents. Please Ms. Rogers' don't apologize, we'll be there soon." Scott hung up the phone and grabbed Piotr and Kitty out of the recreation room. They all headed down to the Blackbird. Kitty and Piotr head to prep the plane as Scott when to collect Jean.

Scott stopped as he took in the sight of Yuri on the bed. "Jean? We need to fly the Mini X-Jet Boston and pick up Ms. Rogers, Matthew Rogers, James, Charles and Ororo. Matthew had an accident with his powers and everyone but Ms. Rogers is unconscious. Another Mutant is after the Boy, he calls himself Mr. Sinister. Beast it looks like you're with us. What happened here?" Beast explained what was going on in the Medical Lab on their way to the ship. The pickup had indeed gone bad.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Mind, Body, and Soul

This is my second fan fic using the Elder Brothers and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: The X-Men have picked up a young Mutant that needs their help. A Bad man is after him because of his powers. Can the X-Men help or will they become victims themselves.

Chapter 2: Awakening

In the Medical Lab:

In less than an hour, the Blackbird was back and they had everyone in the Medical Lab. Xavier, Ororo, James and Matt were still unconscious. Yuri had woken up and was sitting by her Mate. Victor was leaning again the wall again, listening to Ms. Rogers' story. She smelled afraid of him, but he couldn't help that. He hadn't even shown his fangs when he asked if this had happened before with people.

"No, this is the first time; Matt's never done this with people. It has always been with animals. The last time it happened; the two animals and they both died. I'm so sorry, he's only 14. When he gets scared, it activates his powers. He's afraid of thunder and lightning. When Ms. Munroe made it start, he was shaking. Once that Sinister man left, he stopped shaking and then his powers activities." Despite the risk of being around her Son powers, Amanda Rogers wasn't moving from her Son's side. Victor found himself respecting the woman at little. She won't let her Son get hurt, despite this situation scaring the crap out of her.

Yuri's eyes had been changing colors from their regular blue/grey to Feral Black and back. Victor had noticed it a few times. Something wasn't right. He moved over to Yuri, "What's going on? What are yur senses telling ya?" he asked quietly as Jean and Scott had more questions for Ms. Rogers.

Yuri looked her Pack-Brother in the eyes. "Something broke my Soul-Bond to him; I don't think he can completely sever it himself. I can't re-establish it despite him being right here. Something is wrong with him. Our Mate-Bond is in tact." Victor also had the feeling something was wrong. The Elder Bond was still 'ripped up' in his head and Jimmy refused to 'speak' to him via the psi-link. He put a hand on Yuri' shoulder, "Don't try to Bond with him again until he wakes up. It could be that Kid just hurt them on the inside and he's healing something." Yuri nodded her consent.

Lupa came into the Medical Lab, with her Tablet in hand. She had been looking up who this Mr. Sinister was with Kitty's help. She and Kitty got along very well, both being the computer nerds at heart. "Mr. Sinister – aka Nathaniel Essex. Birthday unknown. They believe he is German, but can't confirm this fact. He is a mutant with the ability to manipulate matter and energy. He also might be a teleporter or he can also move the matter of his own body, SHIELD isn't sure which one is the case. He is a scientist by trade and his specialty is genetics. He wants to evolve the Mutant condition by controlled breeding and using genetic engineering. He believes that Human have no place in the world. He has volitions several medical laws. He has attempted to use genetic engineering using the genetic material of Mutants both deceased and living without their person to create his own personal army of clones in the past. He is considered extremely dangerous and is wanted by SHIELD for several War Crimes in World War II. He don't age the same as most folks and is suspected of having a healing factor; SHIELD doesn't know if it's his or artificially created.

James head had started to move during Lupa's speech. Yuri leaned over him and started to purr softy, if you didn't have enhanced senses you won't have heard it. His hazel eyes opened and he looked right into Yuri's blue/grey eyes and he recoiled at her proximity. He pushed himself up and back putting some distances between him and Yuri. "Yuriko? How did I get back to the Mansion? That thing I remember was a bright light coming from young Matthew? Did you and others come to deal with that Mr. Sinister fellow?" The voice was Jimmy's but the speech pattern was Xavier's. James had turned his head and his eyes caught the mirror, he held up his hands to his face, and looked down at his body. He confirmed what Victor was being to put together. "How did I get into James' body? I'm Professor Xavier." Yuri jerked back Xavier as if she has been hit. Xavier found himself missing the purring sound she had been making as she walked away. He could smell something's coming off of her, but didn't recognize it to be hurt and anger.

The next few minutes were spent confirming (and telepathically by Jean) as well with questions that it was really Professor Xavier. He was delighted to have the use of James legs. He also had all of James senses and use of his claws. Yuri was hissing a bit, she was up against the wall; that Victor had occupied earlier. Victor was pacing.

Xaiver woke up next, but it was Ororo trapped in his body. Ororo was overwhelmed; all she could hear were voices all around her. She could hear everyone in the room all at once. It was making her dizzy.

Victor: "Well when crap goes belly up here; the Kiddies do it in a big way. That Kid better fix this shit quick. Xavier must the Ororo, since she's grabbing his head. HA HA…this means Jimmy's in a Frail's body right now. This is gonna make for some good sport when we're alone. Who would have thought it, Jimmy's got knockers! Oh come on Lupa, even ya gotta admit just a little this is FUNNY"

Lupa: "Victor, if you so much laugh I'm going to cuff you. This isn't funny. Yuri and Jimmy's Soul-Bond is broken and your Pack-Sister is both hurt and angry. She will gut you, Alpha of the Pack or not, if you start laughing about this situation and I'll HELP her. If Jimmy's Soul really isn't in his Body; the Tri-Link might be broken and that is VERY BAD."

Yuri: "Which body is my Mate in? His Soul must be returned to his body."

Scott: "This isn't good. Now we have three adults Mutants who have dangerous powers that they have NO idea on how to control. We're going to be short handed in a fight and we don't know when this Mr. Sinsiter is going to make another attempt with the Boy."

Hank: "Fascinating! We'll have to study and track this effect and… "

Then Jean's voice was in her head, showing her how to set up her mental walls to keep the voices out. Slowing, she was inside her own head and the world was on the other side of the wall. It was quiet again and Ororo could think without other people thoughts overtaking her mind. She smiled weakly at Jean and said, "Thank you."

Ororo was waking up. She was sniffing. Ororo's eyes opened she saw Yuri and smiled at her "Hey Darlin', why can't I smell anything?" At the sound of Ororo's voice, Jimmy's eyes widen, Ororo's head whipped around to the mirror on the wall and Ororo sat up fast. Too fast, she promptly fell off the table. Yuri was by Ororo's side helping her up. "Easy my Mate, this body will not take kindly to your sudden movements."

Jimmy was looking around the room; he could see HIS body looking over at him along with the Professor. The kid was still out cold. "WHAT the HELL is going on here," Jimmy's eyes were instantly white. The clear sky had disappeared, rain was falling in buckets, the wind was howling, and lightning was flashing. The wind was picking up in the Medical Lab as well.

Ororo said from Xavier's chair, "James – you MUST calm yourself. My powers are driven by my emotions. You'll lay waste to all the weather patterns in the area from Boston to Atlanta if you don't calm down." Jimmy stared at 'Xavier', but realized it was Ororo. This was going to be very confusing to say the least.

Victor walked over and cuffed Jimmy upside the head, it had the desired effect. The wind in the Medical Lab had stopped and Jimmy's eyes were no longer white. Jimmy growled at Victor, a very unladylike sound coming from Ororo's body. After another glare at Victor; he began working on stopping the lightning, wind, and rain outside. He sat in a Yoga position that Yuri used in class that was a calming centering pose. It was still a bit overcast when he finished in few minutes, but it beat the mini tropical storm they had a few second.

Victor asked the question that everyone wanted to know, "When is the Kid gonna wake up and can he fix this when he does?"

Unfortunately neither Hank nor Jean has a good answer.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Sinister Attacks

Chapter 3: Mr. Sinister Attacks

Kitchen at Xavier's:

The Boy still wasn't awake, but Jean suggested that everyone get something to eat.

Ororo found herself getting use to using Charles chair to move around the Mansion. She got her usual salad, but found she wanted some earl grey tea as well. It wasn't something that she would normally drink.

Xavier found himself starving and eating a massive about of food. He also had a strong craving for red meat, but not the way he preferred it well done. No, right now he wanted it rare. He also found himself wanting a cigar and to be in Yuriko's present. He missed the smell of her, but Yuriko was avoiding him at all costs. She won't sit next to him. She also hissed at him if he got too close. He somehow knew the hiss was a warning and if he didn't heed it; she would attack him. He was truly enjoying being able to walk around where ever he wanted. The world was loud and full of life. He could see and hear things that he didn't know where there. Add that to the new scents his nose was bringing him and he was caught up in his surroundings. He could understand what Victor had said about how kids stunk. Everyone had an individual scent but adolescences in particular had very strong scents.

Yuriko had left the Mansion as soon as they had come up from the Medical Lab. Jimmy had gotten something to drink, and then he started to follow after her. They could grab a bit to eat back at the cabin. He was having trouble tracking her. Of course today was the day; she decided to take to the trees. Jimmy couldn't see her, smell her, or hear her. It was really being to piss him off. "Yuri, Darlin'? Will ya please come out? I can't track ya right now. I really want ta talk to ya. Let me see yur beautiful eyes." She just materialized at his side. He smiled at her. "Can we something ta eat at the cabin?"

They started walking to the cabin. He was now about the same height as his Mate. He was watching her as she moved. She was stiff and silent. She was in pain and not the physical kind. This situation was taking a toll on her mentally. Hell, it was taking a toll in him mentally. He missed being Bonded to his Mate. It was like half his Soul had been cut out. He couldn't sense her anywhere in or on his person and it was driving him nuts. They needed to talk.

When they got in cabin, Yuri got him some lunch including a beer. They started to eat and he took a sip of his drink and started choking. She quickly got him some water, which he thanked her for, as it help sooth his sore throat. "How is ya head feeling Darlin'? Ya got that look around ya eyes, like something is paining ya." He needed to know how she was doing. He couldn't smell a damn think in Ororo's body and not being able to check his Mate's condition without asking her directly was positive ridiculous. He was Feral for crying out loud.

Yuri was drinking her tea, with her sandwich. "I miss YOU. I can feel the Mate-Bond, but the Soul-Bond is broken. I ache for the missing piece of my Soul." She said quietly while looking at the floor.

Jimmy got up from the table and put his arms around her shoulder and purred. It wasn't how he normally sounded or how he normally smelled, but Yuri appreciated the gesture none the less. He started to rub the tension from her shoulders and asked her to sit in front of him on floor by the fireplace. Jimmy was a great mousse. His hands worked the muscles and she did feel some of the tension leave her body.

She turned to her Mate purring her appreciation;"How are you doing, my Mate?"

"I miss both our Bonds; I miss you. I can't feel anything in this body. I can't smell you. I can't smell anything. I NEED my body back, so that Kid needs to wake up. My head is killing me, but other than feeling incredibly blind and deaf I'll deal. I'm hoping the food will help with the headache. I know some of it has to do with Ororo's powers. If I don't' stay calm I'll screw up the weather for miles around." Jimmy was moving back to his chair at the table to finish his food.

Yuri could see Ororo's face, smell her scent, but the Soul that came from her eyes was that of her Mate. She remembered what the female Feral had told her while they were prisoners at Stryker's.

*FLASH*

Yuri was sitting in a filthy cell with another woman. Her name was Nina and she was called Dino. Her mutation made her look like a Dinosaur from prehistoric times. She was a metaphor as well. She literally changed into a small Dinosaur that ate only planets. Her skin was extremely hard in this form. Dino was telling her about the Mate-Bond and Soul-Bond. She had told her how Feral's only had one Mate for life. She told her with tears in her eyes how Stryker had killed her Mate. She hadn't been able to protect him from Stryker's men when they had come for her. Her Mate was a Mutant, but not a Feral healer. He had been able to make plants grow. They were simple Farmers, living off of the land. Her healing factor was very slow compared to Yuri. Dino would return from the Lab, one step away from dying. Dino didn't fear dead, she welcomed it. It would reunite her with her Mate.

Dino looked at Yuri. "Over 20 years ago, a meet a Feral female that explained the Bonds to me, her name was Falcona. Now, it is my turn to explain the Bonds to you. It will be your turn to instruct someone when you meet them. It is the way of our Kind. Remember, Yuri, the Bonds are for life. They can only be broken by death." Dino was looking out the tiny window, trying to catch a fresh breathe. "It is said that our Kind can't live without three components in place: Mind, Body, and Soul. This is called the Tri-Link. If either the Mind or the Soul are broken from the Body, you're on your way to meeting the Creator. We Feral's are blessed with many senses. It is our Kinds strength and our connection with the Creator. However unlike other creatures on this planet, our connection to our bodies and this Earth is stronger. It's not just physical, it's mental as well. The Tri-Link allows us to have our Mate-Bond and our Soul-Bond with our Mates. If any of the Tri-Links are broken, so too will break the Bonds between you and your Mate; this will lead to death of the Body if the links aren't restored. Treat your body well Little Cat and you will survive this place. You have no Mate to protect in here, so remember you must protect your Tri-Links (Mind, Body, and Soul) during his experiments. Don't let this mad man have your blood Little Cat. You are stronger than I am, I can feel it. When you leave this place, avenge me as well as yourself."

Present-Cabin Kitchen:

Yuri felt a pit of fear in her stomach. They needed to get back to the Mansion. She knew in her heart something was very wrong with Jimmy, but she hadn't considered the Tri-Link until he mentioned the headaches. "Jimmy, let us go back to the Mansion? We should be there in case Matthew wakes up and we need let Jean and Hank know about your headaches." She wasn't sure if Hank or Jean had considered the Tri-Link. If what Dino had told her was correct, it was a Feral related issue. Hank was a Feral, but didn't seem to know much about Bonds and Links. She needed to speak with her Pack. Surely Victor and Lupa would know what to do in this situation.

Jimmy got up and they started to head back to the Mansion. Half way there, they were both knocked off their feet. Mr. Sinister was attacking the Mansion. Jimmy was stunned. Yuri pulled Jimmy under the cover of some rocks and a clove of trees. "Stay here my Mate, I'm going to make sure the Boy is safe." Yuri had to get to that Boy; if he was taken there would be no way to restore her Mate's Soul to his Body. She ran as fast as she could to the Mansion.

Present-Mansion Grounds:

The first blast rocked the foundation at Xavier's. The adult all headed outside. The older children were responsible for getting the younger one. Rogue and Kitty were getting way too much practice with this responsibility for their respective taste.

Victor had landed deck first. He saw a creepy thin white faced man with extremely sharp teeth, wearing a black cape floating toward the Mansion. He shot another energy bolt from his hand and it rocked the grounds. This must be Mr. Sinister. What a stupid name Victor thought.

Cyclops responded and fired his Optic Blast at Sinister. It hurt the man on his right side. Victor was determined to keep that wound open. He launched one of the kid's volleyball next polls at the man. He was rewarded by hitting the man on that side.

Yuri was running straight for the Mansion. Sinister couldn't even get a track on her to fire, which was fine with Victor. He didn't see his Brother, but knew they had taken off for the cabin to talk. Lupa was with the Boy, in case Sinister got into the Mansion, which couldn't be allowed. They needed the Boy to switch everyone back to normal.

Xavier was outside, but had no idea how to use Jimmy's body in the fight. Ororo was inside the Kitchen and she too was useless in this fight.

Several things happened all at the same time:

Sinister fired an energy bolt at Xavier. To the man's credit, he didn't just stand there, he tried to move; he was just too slow. He hesitated in picking a direction to dive from the bolt. It caught him in the mid section and he was flung back on the ground. He was breathing, but in a lot of pain.

Victor heard Jimmy's screamed using Ororo's voice from the woodlands. His stumbled out of the tree line into sight. His eyes were solid white, he was pissed, and he was clutching his mid section while glaring a death stare at Sinister. At that moment, the sky opened up and a massive bolt of lightning hit Sinister and flung him to ground. Sinister was smoking. "AWWW, You again! You will taste my Bolts!" Sinister screamed at Jimmy. Sinister was heading toward Jimmy while shooting his energy blasts. Victor started running on all fours toward his Brother. He doubted he could take a direct hit with one those energy bolts and not be badly hurt.

Jimmy's eyes were still white, he raised his hands and focused on making a shield from the energy blasts. He knew he couldn't dodge them on foot. His stomach and ribs were still on fire. He would barely stand up straight at the moment. The next thing he knew he was flying out of the way of the energy blasts. He had made some of Ororo's winds. It was diverting the energy blast and flying him. He concentrated on the pain in his mid section and made another lightning bolt come down on Sinister. Sinister was slammed again to the ground. "Jimmy keep shooting those zap bolts at him" Victor was screaming at him. Victor was in a tree just to the right of him. Jimmy focused on doing just that.

Cyclops was also firing at Sinister, but had to be careful now that Wolverine was in the air and not as graceful about flying as Storm. He had to give the man credit; he COULD throw a mean lightning bolt. He had no idea how Wolverine was using Storm's powers, but he was doing it. Cyclops had tagged Sinister twice and so had Wolverine. Wolverine was still holding his mid section in a painful manner and his winds were slowing down, while he concentrated on the lightning bolts that were coming down on Sinister.

Sinister could tell the Weather Witch was getting tired, so he pretended to be making a bolt for the man shooting red lasers at him, hurled it at the woman instead. A huge Cat like man leaped out of the tree line and grabbed the woman's legs pulling her down. The bolt missed both of them. His second one caught both of them. The Cat Man took the brunt of the fall to the ground, protecting the woman with his own body. The woman wasn't moving and skies were no longer dark. The Cat Man was getting up and running towards him growling.

As Wolverine and Sabertooth fell to ground, Ororo cried out in pain from Xavier's body. It was then that Cyclops realized that all the folk who had been changed, were still connected to their bodies and could feel pain from them. He had to end this now. He adjusted his glasses and fired a full strength beam. It hit and burned away part of Sinister's side armor and some of his side. Sinister was screaming. Sabertooth was at Sinister's side the second he fell to the ground. His claws were pulling the armor off and he dug his talons right into the man side. Sinister started to disappear, but not before Sabertooth torn a chunk of flesh from his side.

Sabertooth ran back to Jimmy scooped him up and ran for the Medical Lab. This was becoming a habit; first with Yuri and now with Jimmy.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	4. Chapter 4: Watching and Waiting

Mind, Body, and Soul

This is my second fan fic using the Elder Brothers and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: The X-Men have picked up a young Mutant that needs their help. A Bad man is after him because of his powers. Can the X-Men help or will they become victims themselves.

Chapter 4: Watching and Waiting

Xavier's Medical Lab:

Yuri heard and smelled Kurt's teleportation into the Medical Lab and went to see what was going on inside the Medical Lab. She had been outside of the Medical Lab in case anyone had gotten into the Mansion. Kurt put Xavier on the table in Jimmy's body. He had a nice sized scorch mark on his stomach and lower ribs. Jimmy's clothes were burned away around the wounds. "I have a new respect for a healing factor. It does heal one's body, but it hurts like the Devil. I had no idea it was this painful to heal a wound." Xavier eyes were closed painfully. Yuri was watching her Mate's body heal itself.

She got him some water and handed him the cup. "You need to keep your body hydrated and feed when you're using your healing factor. It will help you heal quicker." Her hand was lingering longer than it needed to pass the water to him. It had been a day since she had felt his body heat against her skin. Her eyes wanted to turn Feral Black, but she crushed down the physical reaction. While this was her Mate's Body, it wasn't her Mate's Soul. She moved away from him and stood by the wall.

Next Ororo was brought down by Bobby. She was unconscious in the Professor's body. They got her on a bed. Hank was moving to Ororo's side. Physically she was fine and didn't have a single injury on Xavier's body. The reason for her being unconscious was crystal clear when the doors opened again.

Victor was bringing in Jimmy with Scott and Jean right on their heels. Victor put Jimmy on the table. Jean was moving to Jimmy's side. He definitely had gotten the worst of it. Jean was getting an air tubes up his nose and IV in his arm. The shirt was the next thing to go. Jean was listening to Ororo's body. Victor cut in, "His..I mean her left ribs are cracked from the fall when Sinister knocked us down. There is also a bruise on the side of the head that knocked Ororo's body out." Victor was looking at Yuri while he spoke to Jean. He knew she wanted answers and he better damn well start providing them quickly based on the dangerous look in her eyes. "When Xavier got hit by Sinister in Jimmy's body. Jimmy in Ororo's body somehow felt it. Jimmy's eyes got white and he shot a lightning bolt at Sinister. Sinister then started to target him, and Jimmy managed to get into the air. He was flying, not very well, but it got him out of the way of the energy bolts. He figured out how to create the Ororo's lightning bolts and was shooting them for all he was worth, but he was getting tired. Sinister shot one bolt at him that I pulled him down outta the way. His finally hit us with an energy bolt and knocked us both the ground. I tried to cushion Jimmy in the fall, but he got knocked out on impact. He was already hurting from the hit his body took from Sinister." Yuri was sitting at Jimmy's side by now.

Yuri turned to Bobby, "Would you make some ice please on this cloth?" Bobby compiled. Yuri put the now iced cloth to Jimmy's forehead.

Cyclops called a meeting in the War Room; Rogue was sitting with Jimmy, Ororo, and the Boy. Amanda was with her Son as well. Everyone else was in the War Room. Hank and Jean had monitors hooked up as well; they would know if someone was waking up.

"We need a plan for when Sinister tries to take that Boy again. Energy bolts seem to hurt him. , I noticed he didn't like Storms icy weather either. Iceman you're going to be top side need time that creature shows up. We're going to need to assume that Wolverine won't be up to using Storm's lightning bolts for the next fight. Jubilee you are going to be top side; your phah's are energy based and that might hurt Sinister as well. Victor your claws tore into it, so next time Deathstrike, you're going to rip into him as well. Lupa and Kitty – we need everything SHIELD has on how to stop this creature." He looked around the table and said. "I don't want any of the switched team members in the next fight. It's too dangerous. They seem to be interconnected between their new and old bodies. We can't risk someone getting seriously hurt because he or she doesn't know how to fully use the host mutant's powers correctly. Wolverine got lucky with Storm's lightning bolt today and the flying."

Lupa came back to the main table with a printout in hand. "SHIELD has some laser guns that work against Sinister. Wraith is going to be them to us as soon as possible."

"OK. Depending on the number of guns we get Wolf Girl, Sabertooth and Beast – you three as the best available shooters. Shadowcat, you'll be the backup shooter. Jubilee, Iceman, Deathstrike, and I will we using our powers against it. Marvel Girl and Shadowcat, I want you both in the Medical Lab with Wolverine, Storm, Xavier, Amanda, and the Boy. Shadowcat, if he gets into the Lab, you evacuate the Boy and his Mother. Colossus – you and Rogue are going to be with the children. We're going to move them to a safe house now. Does anyone have questions?"

Victor turned to Cyke, "When do we wake up the Kid and have him change everyone back? The longer they are switched the more vulnerable they are made. Plus if the Kid does get snatched we'll have a whole new set of problems."

Jean answered that question, "We've been trying to wake him up. He's still out cold from the use of his powers. Unfortunately, nothing but rest is going to wake up this young man. According to his Mother he was out for a day, last time this happened at school. Based on that time table, he should be awake tomorrow by 10am. We're stuck with situation for a day."

Xavier's – 3pm:

Ororo woke up an hour before James. Ororo had phantom pain in both her ribs and on the side of her face. James had nasty bruises on his ribs and face via Ororo's body. He was sore, tired, and hungry. His head was also throbbing again. He apologized to Ororo for not being more careful with her body. They all ate an afternoon snack. James was tired, so he used his old room in the Mansion for a nap. Cyclops wanted everyone in the main house in case of attack. The Ferals weren't pleased, but interest of security they all agreed.

Yuri sat and watched her Mate sleep. She was getting more concerned about the headaches. She was going to mention it the next time she saw either Lupa or Victor. She didn't know all of the Old Ways and she wasn't sure the Tri-Bond even existed, but Dino had told her the truth about the Mate-Bond and the Soul-Bond, so she would ask.

Lupa knocked softly on the door and entered the room that James slept in. "How are you doing Yuri? How is Jimmy doing?" she gestured to Ororo's sleeping body.

"The rest will do him good. He isn't use to his body not healing all of the damage he does to it. The pain he is in, has taken his strength. He needs to rebuild his strength with sleep. Lupa – do you know of something called the Tri-Bond? Does it exist? Jimmy has been having headache since he got into this body. I still can't FULLY sense his Soul even in Ororo's body. It's like his Soul is between Ororo's body and His body; it is concerning me greatly. The female that instructed me about Mating and Bonding said that to break the Tri-Bond was to kill the Body." Yuri was looking intensely at her Pack-Sister.

Lupa let out the breath she had been holding. Yuri had answered her question and this was NOT GOOD. "The Tri-Bond is real. If you are correct and his Soul is between both his own body and Ororo's body, that would explain why your Soul-Bond broke with him, we have another reason to get him into his body as soon as possible. The link between Mind and Soul is grounded in the Body. I had hoped that the switch hadn't divided his Soul." At Yuri's alarmed look, she said. "We don't need to panic yet, Little Sister. The Tri-Bond takes a while to breakdown. For what I understand, Jimmy can live out of his body for a few weeks; up to a month in some cases. It depends on the Feral's personal Mind, Body, and Soul connection. I suspect, his connection is strong, which will work against him; but he should be in no danger from just one day. We'll speak with Victor; he's coming up to the room now. I want to know more of how the FERAL FURY works, that might help us now."

Victor came in the room. He had heard the last part of the conversation thru his Soul-Bond and now he regretted joking about Jimmy being in a Frail's body. This literally could kill him. "Jimmy controls the psi-link to the doors of the Elder Bond. I can't open the door to the mental link unless he allows it. We also have to agree that our power is necessary in our Hearts and Souls to create the FERAL FURY in our Minds. The only way for this to happen is for both of us to be at peace with our inner Beast. This morning when we were practicing we noticed the each of us could make the FERAL FURY while the other of us wasn't feral. That's new. Also, both of your eyes are changing with your respective Mate's eye color change. For us to channel the FERAL FURY, our eyes are Feral Black."Victor was leaning again the wall now. "You are correct; our connection to our Bodies is very strong. Both of us feel our Beasts more than most. We are grounded in Mind and Soul via our senses to our Bodies. I know that not having any of his senses has got to be driving Jimmy up a wall right now. Not having access to either of his Bonds with Yuri ain't helping either."

It wasn't lost on anyone that, Jimmy was still knocked out sleeping while they were talking. He hasn't so much as twitched. They weren't being loud, but they weren't being quiet either. Lupa spoke, "The less he taxes his Mind in this body the better off he will be until his Soul is put back in place. I don't think it is good for him to have channeled Storm's powers. Storm is a creature of Nature. Her relationship with her Mind, Body, and Soul might be similar to ours, which is probably why Jimmy could tape her powers. The problem is using Storm's powers is using energy from his Mind and Soul without a connection to his Body. That can't be good for him. It would explain why he is so tired."

Victor spoke up,"I don't think that was intentional. I think that was a reaction to pain. Jimmy wasn't going to get in the fight in Ororo's body. He cried out when HIS body was hit by Sinister and that made Ororo's body channel its power. The first lightning bolt just happened. Once Sinister started shooting at him, then he started to fly and shoot back" He was looking out the window in a thoughtful manner.

"If the Tri-Bond is breaking down, then Xavier in Jimmy's body going to start showing signs of it as well. He's going to be unexplainably tired and start to need more rest. Also his healing factor is going to start slowing down. Since the man isn't used physical excursion we're just need to keep an eye on him. Yuri – ya said the Mate-Bond is intact. Is that why ya have been avoiding Xavier?"

The youngest Feral in the room blushed. That was exactly why she was keeping her distance from Xavier in Jimmy's body. "Yes, and yes. It is still Jimmy's body, but I do not desire privacy while his body is occupied by Xavier. That being said, my body does desire privacy with his body if I take in too much of his scent. The Soul shinning out of his eyes isn't Jimmy's; I feel Xavier brushing up against my mind at times, in the space were Jimmy should be, and it makes my skin crawl." Yuri's face was pointed down with shame while she spoke softly. The other two Feral's had been looking at her while she spoke. She smelled embarrassed.

Victor decided to put an end that right now. "Little Sister, ya have done NOTHING shameful nor have ya behaved inappropriately. As long as Jimmy's body lives ya WILL be drawn to him. That is what being Mate-Bonded is about. As your Mate – Jimmy's body will bring you both Fire and Peace. It's a physical attraction that ya can't ignore. It's straight biology for a Feral. We ALL have one Mate. Ya keep watching Jimmy in Ororo's body. Lupa and I can keep an eye on Xavier in Jimmy's body to see if he is experiencing any problems. If Xavier is beginning to show signs of the Tri-Bond weakling in Jimmy's body; then we'll approach Red or the Big Blue. I'm sure neither of them has considered this little problem. That Kid needs to make this situation right. Get some rest, we'll check back on ya both in a few hours. He needs to eat more even if he doesn't fell like it; so we'll get him feed when we come back. He most likely has an electrolyte imbalance from throwing those Zap bolts. We'll talk to Ororo and find out what normally helps her after she has used her powers." Lupa and Victor left the room. Yuri settled down in the oversized chair and curled up in it to rest.

Victor smelled out Xavier while Lupa was tracking Storm down by scent. They needed to know what they were dealing with soon rather than later. Victor figured since Xavier had just been a fight, he should be showing some signs of the Tri-Bond weakling as well. Victor found Xavier in the kitchen eating a ton of food and drinking a beer. "Chucky – how are ya feeling? Ya taking care of my little Brother's body?"

Xavier was slightly embarrassed for being caught drinking a beer and eating such a large snack. "I must confess, I seem to be eating a great deal of food. I also crave beer and cigars. My skin also itching and won't stop. I'm tired as well."

Well, the need for food was normal after healing any injuries. A healing factor did require fuel after all. The being tired might be nothing or it might be a sign the Tri-Bond was weakling. Time for some more direct approach; "The itching and food consumption is normal. New skin itches and your healing factor needs the food heal the body. How's your head doing? Are ya in any pain?"

Victor could smell the pain, but he wanted to know the sources. If it was the ribs from the injury, well that was just a lingering pain. "Well, I've also be getting these headaches recently. I didn't think that was possible for James to get one. I'm also a bit tired but put that on the fight. When I'm around Yuriko the headache is gone and I'm drawn to her scent. I can pick her out in a room and know where she has been in the Mansion. I must confess, this whole being aware of another person's mind and body is something I find quite fascinating. As a psychic I have to block out unwanted mental contact. In this body I crave contact with Yuriko, but she is avoiding me at all costs. "

Great! Well what did he expect? His Brother and his Mate were newly Mated. That meant they wanted and needed to be in each other's presents. The good Professor wanted Jimmy's Wife and he didn't even understand why. It was the Mate-Bond. The problem was it wasn't his place to act upon those urges his body wanted him to fulfill."You are feeling the pull of Jimmy and Yuriko's Mate-Bond. You will find yourself drawn to Yuriko. At the moment however, Yuriko isn't interested in being in your presents. Ya are going to have to accept that for now. Don't go seeking her out. This situation is making her uncomfortable, so she's not going to come around ya until ya are back where ya belong and Jimmy is back in his body. She's missing her Mate and having ya around her ain't helping." None of this explained why Xavier was tired. He was going to have watched him a bit more closely. "After ya have taken ya nap, I'm gonna come and find ya. Ya need to work Jimmy's muscles out a bit or ya are going to be really stiff. We can spare in the Danger Room later tonight."

In the Garden at Xavier's:

Ororo was seating outside, enjoying the Sun on her face. This chair of Charles really did limit where on the grounds she could go. It didn't matter right now, since Scott wanted everyone in the Mansion. She longed to take to the air. She didn't notice when Lupa approached her and almost dropped her tea. "Ro – are you enjoying the fresh air? I've been meaning to ask you, how are you doing?" Lupa sat on the bench right by the door.

Ororo and Lupa had become friends. She loved history as much as Ororo did and have provided some little know facts and details that made her American History class an instant hit. Lupa was a great story teller and the stories she had regarding the wars and life in general made the class very popular with the students. "I can't wait to get my body back. Charles' chair is so restrictive and the mental energy I have to use to keep up his shields is draining. I miss being able to walk." She looked longingly at the sky. "I miss being able to fly. I was so shocked when James made my body fly and was able to make lightning today. It took me awhile to learn how to do those things as a teenager. He's a natural, but we're both children of the Earth, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Ro after you have used your powers, what do you afterwards to center yourself? I'm assuming throwing a lightning bolt would make you tired. How do you help your body heal." Lupa needed to know the answer to that question, so wanted to get it out of the way.

Ororo eyes were still looking around the sky, "I was meaning to find James and tell him to have some herbal tea and some fruit juice. His body chemistry will be off, due to an electrolytic imbalance from the lightning. The herbs and fruit juices help with the headache from the imbalance. He also is going to need to center his mind or he will mess up the weather patterns. I mediate to center myself about twice a day. More if life is stressful. He will be tired as well; strong weather is harder to create and takes more of my strength than a clear sky." Lupa told Ororo, she was going to see Jimmy later that day and would pass on the information about what to eat and how to mediate. Lupa left Ororo to enjoy the afternoon Sun in companionable silence.

Lupa and Victor met up in their room. Victor was already on the bed when Lupa and started to purr at him. He loved his Mate. Victor smiled as she joined him on the bed. "Xavier is showing signs of fatigue. It might just be healing a gut injury or it could be the Tri-Bond. I'm going to run him through some exercises this afternoon to see which one it is. Plus Jimmy's body needs to move around a bit."

Lupa was still sniffing her Mate, but she was playing with more than anything else. "The headaches might be a side effect of the body switching process, but I think it's the Tri-Bond as well. Ororo's mutation requests her Mind, Body, and Soul as well. She's not a Feral, but she is a creature of Nature."

They would have to keep watching. Victor's Danger Room session would tell the tale. Lupa would get Jimmy eat and drink both the herbal tea and fruit juice. Jimmy and Yuri could mediate together; they did that anyway to center themselves."

The only thing left was when would Mr. Sinister be back for the Boy? They knew he would be back, so it was a waiting game.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Laid Plans

Mind, Body, and Soul

This is my second fan fic using the Elder Brothers and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Summary: The X-Men have picked up a young Mutant that needs their help. A Bad man is after him

Chapter 5: The Best Laid Plans

Mr. Sinister showed up again right before 6pm. Jimmy had drunk a lot of fruit juice and had a few cups of herbal tea. He actually enjoyed both drinks right now. That had to be Ororo's body, since he had no desire for beer at the moment. Jimmy and Yuri had just finished eating and were sitting out on the deck mediating. Both just taking in the quiet summer evening and enjoying each other's presents. While they had their plans for him, he also had his own plans and the first item on the top of his list was to remove the Weather Witch from the fight. The energy bolts came flying through the air towards them; Yuri sensed it and got them out of the way. She tossed Jimmy in the kitchen and went after Sinister with her claws.

Dinner was being eaten, so most folks started coming of the doors. Iceman and Cyclops started shooting immediately. Jubilee a second later, once she was outside. Wraith picked that moment to appear in the Kitchen and Sabertooth, Lupa, Wraith, and Jimmy were shooting the laser guns. The one thing everyone had to give Sinister was he was a fast devil. They were missing him, despite the fire power. Shadowcat, phased herself, Marvel Girl, and the Boy's Mother Amanda to the Medical Lab. She came back with Beast and was getting ready to take Wolverine with her to the Medical Lab, when Deathstrike came flying through the wall. She had taken an energy bolt and it had knocked her in the house. Wolverine was by her side. He was snarling and his eyes were white again. The lightning bolt cracked the sky and Sinister went flying back to the ground.

The winds outside had also picked up and a vortex of wind picked up Sinister while lightning bolts started raining down on him. There were too many to track. Wolverine was still holding Deathstrike as she healed, when Cyclops shouted, "Shadowcat get Wolverine and Deathstrike to the Medical Lab NOW, I don't want them in the fight." Once Wolverine was phased, the winds and the lightning died down.

Sinister dropped to the ground; he was smoking in some places for the lightning bolts and had a hole in his armor from Deathstrike's claws. That's were Victor, Lupa, and Wraith all concentrated their fire. Sinister released a flash blast and it knocked everyone off their feet. The Mansion shook as Sinister punched a hole into the ground and went directly to the sub levels. Victor and Lupa grabbed Wraith and told him to get them to the Medical Lab. He complied.

They popped into the middle of Marvel Girl and Shadowcat getting taken down by an energy bolt. Jimmy had both the Boy and his Mother, Amanda behind him. Yuri was in front of all three of them with her claws out. Xavier had managed to Jimmy's claws out and was standing next to Yuri as well. Sinister threw several energy bolts; Jimmy pushed the Boy and Amanda out of the way and hit the floor. Xavier got hit and thrown into Jimmy and Yuri got slammed into both of the by another energy bolt. Jimmy howled with pain and fell to the ground with Yuri and Xavier.

Victor, Lupa, Wraith and now Beast were all shooting the laser guns. If they managed to hit Sinister, they could do some damage. Victor's suddenly felt the Elder Bond link flick open. He turned towards Jimmy and saw Ororo's eyes had gone Feral Black but they also had white streaks flowing in them. Sinister was suddenly slammed backwards by a blast from Jimmy that wasn't lightning but was the FERAL FURY.

Victor's own eyes began to go Feral Black and he started to build a blast while Jimmy hurled another one at Sinister and knocked him out the hole Sinister had created coming into the Medical Lab. Jimmy was now floating in his yellowish-orange flame. He was still holding his back and side where Xavier got tagged by Sinister with one hand. He wasn't creating energy bands like he usually did, these band just seemed to materialize and he could toss them at will.

Cyclops, Iceman, and Jubilee got the Medical Lab in time to see Wolverine blast Sinister out of the hole back to the surface using the FERAL FURY. Victor was also glowing now. Both Brothers rose in the air and when to the surface after Sinister.

Lupa grabbed Wraith again and headed to Cyclops, Iceman, and Jubilee and told Wraith to get them to the surface NOW. Wraith popped Cyclops, Icemen, Jubilee, Xavier, and Deathstrike. They popped in time to see both Brothers blasting Sinister. Wolverine was also calling down the lightning.

Sinister was shouting, "I had come for the Boy but the Woman is more of an interesting creature. I will have her instead." Everyone thought he was talking about Deathstrike, since was moving in her direction and she hadn't been in the last fight. Cyclops and Xavier moved to flank Deathstrike, while Iceman and Jubilee were shooting at Sinister. Sinister again created a strobe blast and he knocked down Cyclops, who was moving out of the way and knocked out Xavier who was too slow in Jimmy's body. Xavier was knocked out, which in turn knocked out Jimmy. An evil smile crossed Sinister's lips and he picked up Wolverine in Storm's body and then they were gone.

Victor let out a string of curses in several different languages that would make a sailor blush. Yuri was hissing and growling.

Wraith questions had Victor turn sharply to him with a snarl. "How was Storm making the FERAL FURY? And why did James get taken out so easily? Where did Sinister get off too?" Lupa explained about the Boy who could swap mutants from one body to another. Wraith now knew that is was Xavier in Wolverine's body and that made a whole lot more sense. His last question didn't have an answered, since no one knew the answer to it. Victor's eyes were still Feral Black when spoke to the group.

"Since the Boy is awake, he needs to switch Xavier and Storm' bodies now, Xavier needs to run Cerebro and find Jimmy fast. He should have be able to do what's he done and we need to get him his Body back NOW. Storm will have a better time managing his Body than Xavier, since she is a child of Nature." They headed back down to the Boy and Amanda.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


End file.
